<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ten Minutes by jl_micasea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915980">Ten Minutes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jl_micasea/pseuds/jl_micasea'>jl_micasea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All Rights Reserved, Angst, Cock Warming, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, SKz Smut, Sexual Tension, Stray Kids Smut, Swearing, jisung's a tease, reader just can't behave, stray kids x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:07:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jl_micasea/pseuds/jl_micasea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten minutes of peace at the studio was all he’d asked for. Yet you still couldn’t give it. And now you’re to be punished.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ten Minutes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Repost from my old Tumblr account.<br/>Major fun with this one, I hope it shows. Feedback welcome via AO3 or through Tumblr @jl-micasea. Please consider leaving kudos or a comment on this if you enjoyed it, they're all responded to and are what keeps me motivated. ~Mica<br/>~ <a href="https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a><br/>~ <a href="https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea">Ko-Fi</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h5>“So what’s this one?”</h5><p>You asked innocently, leaning over Jisung’s shoulder as he tapped away at the keyboard of his laptop.</p><p>Jisung shifted in his seat, clearly irritated at your fifteenth interruption.</p><p>“A sample track for the new album.”</p><p>You pursed your lips, humming in understanding.</p><p>“Can I hear it?”</p><p>Jisung sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose.</p><p>“No baby, not yet. Can you just give me like, ten minutes of peace? I have to get this done.”</p><p>You huffed under your breath, clambering off the chair you were sitting on and wandering to your feet. Clasping your hands behind your back, you sauntered around the studio, taking everything in and gawking at the dials and switches that covered the sound boards.</p><p>You wanted to ask what all of these things did, seeing as you’d never been here before, but you could tell Jisung was already halfway through his ream of patience with you.</p><p>He’d been the one that invited you, although you’d never have been able to tell. He’d been so highly strung lately, and you were almost sure that he’d only asked you to come along just to keep you happy. You’d been nagging at him to spend more time with you, and even though you knew he was busy with the upcoming album release, that didn’t mean you were any less needy. It wasn’t your fault he reduced you to a clingy, desperate shell of your former self… It’s only fair he take responsibility.</p><p>Tracing your fingers over the wooden desk of the studio, you leaned in and read the numbers on the multicoloured buttons. Curiosity got the better of you, and before you knew it, you were reaching out to touch the big, shiny red one…</p><p>A sudden shrill, high pitched tone emitted from the speaker above the large glass window, and you immediately scrambled to turn it off.</p><p>Jisung whipped his head around, standing up from his seat and marching over to you.</p><p>“Can you just not touch anything?!” He shouted, flipping a few switches and sliding a lever down as he turned off the noise. “Jesus, you’re like a fucking kid. Can’t keep your hands off anything.”</p><p>You looked at him in surprise as his harsh words caught you off guard.</p><p>“You’re the one that asked me to come here!” You stated, crossing your arms over your chest. “There’s no need to speak to me like that.”</p><p>Jisung sighed once again, sweeping his hands through his hair. He looked at you apologetically, grabbing your wrists from your chest and pulling you into him.</p><p>“Ugh, fuck. I’m sorry baby…” He purred, soothing your hair down. “I’m just stressed out.”</p><p>You looked up at him, pouting deliberately as he rocked you in his arms.</p><p>“Don’t give me that look-” He half-laughed, raising an eyebrow at you.</p><p>You shook your head at him, poking your tongue out defiantly.</p><p>“Why are you so unruly today, hm?” He asked, lacing his fingers into the hair at the back of your head. Your eyes fluttered as you felt him take hold at your roots, gently tugging you back.</p><p>“Does my baby girl need attention?”</p><p>You nodded meekly, quickly feeling yourself fall into his control at the simple gesture. All you’d wanted was his attention from the start.</p><p>“Maybe if you’re good, we’ll see about rectifying that, yeah?”</p><p>Releasing his grip on you, he flashed you a wink as he turned away and went back to his laptop.</p><p>You bit your lip in frustration, feeling the build up of anticipation settle into a firm ball of tension and angst at his departure.</p><p>He couldn’t keep doing this to you. Maybe it was time for payback.</p><p>Licking your lips as you settled on a plan, you wandered over to him.</p><p>“Didn’t you say you were stressed?” You asked innocently, resting your arm on the back of his chair. “Why don’t you take a break?”</p><p>Jisung shook his head, pulling his headphones back over his ears.</p><p>“No can do. You just behave for a little while. Ten minutes, okay?”</p><p>Behave? Not a chance.</p><p>Steeling your resolve, you quickly spun his chair around and pulled him out of the desk. Annoyance crossed his face and he opened his mouth to protest, before he watched you sink down to your knees in front of him.</p><p>“Just what do you think you’re doing, Y/N…?” He asked quietly, sliding the headphones down around his neck.</p><p>You smiled up at him nonchalantly as you popped the button on his jeans, sliding down the zipper.</p><p>“I’m behaving…” You quipped, reaching inside his jeans and pulling out his semi-hard member.</p><p>Jisung threw his head back as you began to lick up his shaft, dragging your tongue along his length. Almost instantly, he grew to full girth, the veins in his beautifully smooth cock protruding with the rush of blood. You hummed in content as you wrapped your lips around his soft, pink head, feeling his long fingers lace into your hair as you slid your mouth down around him.</p><p>He bit on his lip, his cheeks flushing a deep pink and a groan emitting from his throat as you took him all the way in, hollowing your cheeks as you sucked upwards.</p><p>You squeezed your thighs together unconsciously as the wetness of your heat began to demand attention, caused simply by the act of having him in your mouth and the small sounds of pleasure he was releasing.</p><p>“You’re such a naughty fucking girl-” He growled, watching you with hooded eyes as you fluttered your lashes at him, his cock still hard in your mouth. You popped your lips off his head, taking a breath and licking your lips deliciously, exaggerating the motion for him.</p><p>“But you taste so good, Ji…” You murmured, flicking your tongue over his slit and collecting the pre-cum that had leaked from him.</p><p>“Fuck me… Stand up.”</p><p>You giggled helplessly as he yanked you off the ground by your shoulders, causing you to wobble on your feet. He deftly reached under your skirt, whipping your panties down around your ankles and gesturing for you to step out of them. You did so, biting on your lip as he stuffed the black lace lingerie into his pocket.</p><p>He tapped his thighs, indicating for you to get on.</p><p>You held his shoulders, hooking your leg over his lap to straddle him before he stopped you.</p><p>“No, baby girl. The other way.”</p><p>Cocking your head in confusion, you removed your leg and let him guide you as he turned you around. His breath was hot on the back of your neck, his hands firm on your hips as he hovered you just above his length.</p><p>“This is what happens when naughty girls can’t do as they’re told.” He whispered, the words sending a shiver down your spine.</p><p>“Wh- what do you mean…?” You breathed, mewling silently as the tip of his cock laved through your slick folds.</p><p>“You’re gonna sit perfectly still… don’t make so much as a sound, okay?” He instructed.</p><p>Your heart adopted a manic rhythm as he lowered you onto his cock, his girth stretching you out deliciously as you took in every inch of him. You moaned in sinful pleasure, throwing your head back to his shoulder as his arms found their way around your waist. He hummed in delight as your hot, wet walls accepted him, then held perfectly still, denying all movement.</p><p>“J- Ji… please-”</p><p>“No, baby. Didn’t you hear me? Stay still.”</p><p>The overwhelming urge to slide over his length consumed you, but Jisung refused to let you act out your wants. He held you tightly, reaching for his phone from the desk with his other hand. Your cheeks burnt with fire, your core aching for friction as the sensation of his solid member inside you teased at every one of your desires.</p><p>“What… are you doing?” You whined, neediness building up inside you.</p><p>He tapped at the screen before holding it to his ear, and you could hear the faint sound of a voice at the other end.</p><p>“Hyunjin-ah? You’re still at the company right?”</p><p>Your heart stopped as the realisation of what he was doing set in.</p><p>“Cool. Can you come to the studio? Just need you to listen in on a sample for me.”</p><p>Your back arched as Jisung deliberately shifted his position, causing his cock to twitch inside you. You stifled a moan from slipping through your lips, as it certainly would have been audible to Hyunjin through the phone. This was utter torture.</p><p>“Thanks. Oh- and Y/N’s here by the way!”</p><p><em>Bastard.</em> This utter bastard was really doing this to you.</p><p>“Okay, see you soon!”</p><p>He hung up the call and shifted again as he put his phone back, resting back comfortably in the chair. You shot him a glare over your shoulder, but promptly had it wiped off your face as Jisung thrust into you just enough to give you a small taste of the pleasure you <em>could </em>be having right now.</p><p>“Be silent now, baby girl. Don’t want Hyunjin to catch on, do we?”</p><p>“You’re unbelievable- <em>ahh</em>-”</p><p>You sunk further onto his length as he granted you another subtle rock of his hips, his rigid cock grazing against your g-spot and sparking a surge of warmth to flood your body. Jisung bit his lip as he watched you struggle to keep yourself together, although his own need to fuck you was quickly becoming more than he could deal with.</p><p>He rolled the chair forwards, getting as close to the laptop as he could with you sat on his lap, your skirt concealing his open jeans and the fact that you were currently snug on his cock.</p><p>“Ji… I can’t do this-” You whined, every nerve in your body screaming at you to just ride him for everything you could. You knew you were being punished, but this was too much. The helpless sensation of being denied what you wanted more than anything was sending you to places you’d never been, the idea alone making you lightheaded.</p><p>He laughed under his breath, his hand caressing the bare skin of your thigh affectionately.</p><p>“You should have thought about that before you misbehaved.”</p><p>You had barely a moment to adjust to the feeling of him inside you before the door to the studio promptly opened, the beaming face of Hyunjin appearing from behind it.</p><p>“Hi, guys. Working hard?” He smiled, grabbing a chair and spinning it around as he settled next to Jisung, not seeming to notice anything immediately out of the ordinary.</p><p>“Yeah, trying to,” Jisung replied, shoving the laptop towards his friend. “I’m finding it harder than usual today though…”</p><p>The intonation of his words wasn’t lost as he subtly tensed his thighs underneath you, causing the one thing that was truly hard to shift inside you. You stifled a whine, opting instead to cough into your hand for fear you’d be discovered.</p><p>“You okay, Y/N? You look like you’re burning up…” Hyunjin mused, flashing a glance at you before turning his attention to the laptop.</p><p>“I’m f- fine, it’s just warm in here.” You smiled, stabilising your voice as best you could.</p><p>Jisung rewarded you with a small tap against your thigh, a silent ‘good job’ that told you you were doing well, despite how you felt.</p><p>“Yeah it is kinda warm. Probably doesn’t help that you two are so close.”</p><p>Your boyfriend shrugged off the comment, flashing a wink at Hyunjin before the two of them got into talking about the track. </p><p>Every word of what they said went directly over your head as the only thing you could focus on was resisting the urge to slide over your boyfriend’s cock, that little cough creeping back up every time Jisung so much as reached over or moved in any way, and whether it was deliberate or not, it was making you dizzy.</p><p>You couldn’t be sure how much time had passed, but by the time they were done, your thighs were simply burning with tension, your knuckles white through holding onto the hem of your skirt just for something to distract yourself.</p><p>“You know, I think the others will love this. You’ve done a great job!” Hyunjin eventually sighed, leaning back in his chair.</p><p>“Y- yeah? You think so? I hope they do.” Jisung replied, his tone raspier than usual.</p><p>So this was getting to him almost as much as it was to you. You were amazed he’d managed to keep up the front for so long.</p><p>“Hey, you guys wanna grab a bite to eat before we head back? My treat? I’m starving-”</p><p>A rush of panic swept through you as Hyunjin held his hand out to you, presumably to help you climb off Jisung’s lap. Which would have exposed more than just the colour of his jeans.</p><p>“Uh, actually,” Jisung cut in, wrapping his arms around your waist. “I think we’ll stay a bit longer. There’s a few things that need a final touch. We’ll catch up.”</p><p>Smooth as ever. You just hoped you were the thing he was talking about finally touching.</p><p>“Okay then…” Hyunjin scoffed, clearly catching on that <em>something</em> wasn’t quite right. It wasn’t characteristic of Jisung to decline the offer for food, especially when he wasn’t the one paying.</p><p>You could do nothing but nod in agreement, offering him a weak smile as he waved goodbye and headed for the door.</p><p>A heavy sigh of relief escaped you as he finally left, the weight on your chest manifesting as a drawn out groan when Jisung shifted his weight on the chair.</p><p>“I hate you…” You muttered, clenching around his length as he began to move inside you, the stunning drag of his cock creating that delicious friction you <em>needed.</em></p><p>“Oh, come on baby…” He purred, holding your hips as he lifted you over him. “We both know that’s not true.”</p><p>He wrapped his hand around your throat, pulling your head back to his shoulder as he snapped his hips particularly hard, forcing a yelp from your lips.</p><p>“Perhaps next time…” He muttered, his teeth grazing against your ear lobe, the sultry lilt to his voice sending a helpless shiver down your spine. “You’ll just give me the ten minutes I ask for, hm?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~ Feedback via <a href="https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a><br/>~ Support via <a href="https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea">Ko-Fi</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>